Of Black Holes and Shooting Stars
by speed killz
Summary: A collection of Bumblebee one-shots that don't fit the feel-good theme of "Of Sunsets And Night Skies". Read that instead if you want happiness, continue on here if you want angst and romance. Majority will be Bumblebee, but could contain White Rose, and possibly Arkos. Some unpolished work will find it's way in here, and everything is subject to updates and rewrites.
1. Not Like You

_Of Black Holes And Shooting Stars_

 _Chapter One: Not Like You_

 _Bumblebee_

* * *

 _Blake wasn't sure when the blonde had disappeared, but casting her dark, liquid gold gaze around the room netted no visual of her. Humming softly to herself, she raised her red plastic cup to her lips and took a sip of the fruity, sickeningly sweet concoction. Lowering the cup to her lap, she reclined comfortably on the couch and cast her gaze around at the other attractive girls milling around._

 _True, she was initially going to decline the party invite, but her friend's girlfriend only turned eighteen once in her life, and it wouldn't do well to miss it._

 _Especially since her friend's girlfriend's sister was that hot blonde chick._

 _Mind buzzing, she quickly lost her train of thought when it came to keeping everyone straight in her head._

 _"Enjoying yourself?"_

 _Blake blinked slowly and looked up. Standing in front of her was Ruby, her friend's girlfriend._

 _"Yeah I am." Blake said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. "Lot's of talent here tonight."_

 _Ruby laughed, a sweet, lighthearted sound._

 _"How can someone so shy and demure turn into such a lecher after a few drinks?" She asked, carefully folding her red skirt under her knees as she sat down on the couch beside Blake._

 _Blake shifted her legs off the couch and onto the floor to make room._

 _"Well, you know what they say," Blake smirked, raising her plastic cup. "Alcohol makes the truth come out." And with that, she tipped the cup back, finishing off the remainder of her drink._

 _Ruby absent-mindedly picked at a few invisible spots in her black leggings, bowing her head until her hair obscured her eyes._

 _"Yeah, about that... "_

 _Blake raised an eyebrow, wondering what had the birthday girl seemingly downtrodden._

 _"About what?" She prodded gently._

 _Ruby looked up at her, silver eyes gleaming with worry._

 _"Whatever she does, don't hold it against her. She just doesn't know any better."_

 _Confusion flitted across Blake's face, and her eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"_

 _"She's... confused, okay? Just... don't hurt her."_

 _With that cryptic response, Ruby's hand came down to pat Blake's knee gently, before she stood. Blake followed her carefully with her eyes, unsure of what she was talking about._

 _Although, she soon figured it out, as Yang entered the room somewhat unsteadily, a red cup in her hand and a cocky grin on her face._

 _"Please?" Was all Ruby said before disappearing without another word._

 _Blake's eyes widened as recognition dawned on her features. She was talking about her sister, the hot blonde girl Yang. But what did she mean...?_

 _With all the grace and poise of a panda bear, Yang spun on her heel and allowed herself to collapse on the couch next to Blake, left hand outstretched to hold her presumably full cup aloft, lest it spill._

 _When she had settled, she carefully lowered the cup and took a drink._

 _"How's it going, cutie?" Yang asked, turning to Blake with a saucy smirk and a raised eyebrow._

 _Blake returned the facial expression. "Cutie?" She asked neutrally._

 _Yang shrugged. "Hey, if it fits."_

* * *

Blake spotted the girl walking down the hall, talking to one of her friends. Orange hair, bubbly personality... Nora, she was sure.

"Hey, Yang!" Blake called, raising her voice quite a bit louder than she was used to. Her heart pounded in her chest as she broke into a jog, eager to catch up to the girl.

Hearing her name, the blonde girl paused. Turning slightly, she glanced over her shoulder, lilac eyes sliding to a stop as she spotted Blake. Widening slightly, she turned on her heel as Blake slowed to a walk, coming to a stop in front of her.

"So... uh... hi." Blake said lamely. Instantly, her cheeks and neck were alight in a deep blush, and she inwardly cringed at how lame that sounded.

"Hey." Yang replied, eyeing Blake cautiously.

"So... would you like to, uh," Blake coughed lightly, silently willing herself to stop stumbling over her words. "Would you like to, uh, go get coffee or something after classes today?"

Blake looked up at her hopefully as the blonde reached up to scratch her cheek nervously with her finger.

"Well, Blake, see... I'm actually kinda busy today." She stared down at the crestfallen girl, and had the decency to school her features into a softer expression.

"Sorry." She added.

Blake inhaled slowly, then sighed. Shaking her head, she shrugged her shoulders as she pointedly looked anywhere other than Yang or her friend Nora.

"Th-that's fine." She muttered. "Maybe some other time?"

Without waiting for an answer, her courage crushed, she turned on her heel and walked away as quickly as she could, waving over her shoulder without making eye contact with the tall, attractive girl.

Yang stared after her curiously, before blinking and shaking her head.

"Unreal." She muttered under her breath, before glancing sideways at Nora.

"Anyway, what were you saying?"

* * *

 _"You're really pretty, you know."_

 _Blake allowed herself a small smile at the compliment as Yang leaned in a bit closer._

 _"Thanks." Then, a second later; "You are too."_

 _Yang grinned widely, flicking a few strands of hair over her shoulder confidently._

 _"Of course I am!" She declared playfully. "I saw you eyeing me up earlier."_

 _Blake offered a one-shouldered shrug. "I check out all the pretty girls."_

 _Yang slid a bit closer, pushing so close that their thighs were touching. She reached out and tucked a ribbon of hair behind Blake's ear, fingers slowly trailing down the edge of her ear to caress her neck._

 _"So, you don't like boys?" Yang asked. Blake shook her head, trying her best to not be distracted by Yang's lingering touch on her neck._

 _"Like, at all?" Yang's voice carried a hint of incredulity._

 _Blake smirked this time. "Like, at all."_

 _"So you've never slept with a dude, or had the desire to?"_

 _Another slow shake of her head. "Never crossed my mind."_

 _Yang was silent for a moment, and then her fingers left Blake's neck, much to her disappointment._

 _"Doesn't seem like you're much interested in boys right now either, despite the ones who've been hitting on you all night."_

 _It was Yang's turn to shrug, looking away from Blake's studious gaze._

 _"I'll try anything once." She mumbled._

 _"Hmm?"_

 _Yang looked up at her, a red tint coloring her cheeks._

 _"I-I'm kinda curious." She said. She nodded her head toward Blake. "About what it's like."_

 _Blake licked her lips slowly, noting how Yang's stare slid downward ever so slightly._

 _"It's a lot of fun." Blake said softly, forcing Yang to lean in closer to hear her. "I can't promise you'll be able to go back."_

 _Yang's eyes widened, and her nostrils flared ever so slightly as excitement flitted across her face._

 _"Can... can I kiss you?" Yang asked, uncertainty clouding her eyes for a moment._

 _Blake raised a hand, a bemused smirk lifting the corners of her mouth._

 _"Hold on, why me?" Blake asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm not the only dyke around here. Hell, I'm sure your sister knows a few."_

 _Yang leaned back a bit, biting her lip as she looked away. Damn if she didn't look totally kissable right now, Blake thought._

 _"I-it was actually Rube's idea to talk to you about this." She said. Her eyes lifted to meet Blake's stare. "She said you were a nice person and would take care of me."_

 _Suddenly, Ruby's warning earlier made sense. Blake was starting to piece together what was going on. Yang no doubt saw how happy her sister was with Weiss, and got curious. Wanted to try a bit. Talked to her sister, and her sister pointed her toward Blake._

 _Blake hummed softly. She was never the kind of person to engage in a one night stand; she was single because she figured she was waiting for the right person. A bi-curious, probably-straight-after-tonight girl definitely wasn't the right person, but really, what was the harm in playing around if Yang wanted to?_

 _Indecision tore through her as she weighed her options through the alcohol that warmed her limbs and made her thoughts fuzzy._

 _"I guess one kiss can't hurt." Blake conceded. Without waiting for a response, she leaned forward. Reaching up, she gently cupped Yang's cheek, feeling the soft skin under her thumb as she gently caressed her. Closing her eyes, she leaned in and pressed her lips against Yang's._

 _Yang seemed surprised by the sudden advancement, but her previous kissing experience proved useful as she responded a second later. She reached up and placed her hands on Blake's shoulders, leaning gently into the kiss._

 _Suddenly, Blake could feel Yang's lips parting slightly._

 _'Oh, she wants to get into it, eh?' Blake thought. She entangled her hands in Yang's hair and leaned back, pulling the girl on top of her as she fell back onto the couch. Tilting her head slightly she parted her lips and gently nipped at Yang's lower lip before licking it with her tongue. Yang moaned quietly, and Blake hungrily deepened the kiss, desire growing in the pits of her stomach as she realized this was quickly going to get out of control._

 _Yang's hands were on her hips now, pushing her gently into the couch. Her fingers dug into her skin, and Blake reveled in the dull pain._

 _When they parted and pulled away from each other, Blake licked her lips. She could taste the sharp flavors on her tongue of whatever Yang had been drinking, and decided that whatever it was, it tasted better this way. Golden orbs stared deeply into lilac eyes, and Blake smirked._

 _"If you're curious about anything else, don't hesitate to ask." She said softly._

 _On the outside, she came off as a self-confident, coy lesbian, but on the inside, her heart was pounding nervously. There was a very real chance that she would be going all the way with Yang tonight, and the thought terrified her and excited her all at the same time. It would only be her second time going that far, and Yang's first. With a woman, at least._

 _Yang blinked, then looked away, reaching up to gently touch her lips._

 _"Uhh... "_

 _Blake tilted her head to the side, black hair falling over her shoulder._

 _"Was it not good?" She asked. Of course, she knew the answer._

 _Yang looked up at her, swallowing nervously._

 _"It... it was good." She managed, voice low and slightly rough. She cleared her throat quietly, then opened her mouth again._

 _"It was really good."_

 _"Yeah, well, that's not all my mouth and tongue can do."_

 _The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them, and she tried not to disclose the fact that it had surprised herself as much as it had surprised Yang. Idly, she wondered how much she had drunk tonight. Raising a hand to cover her mouth, she stared wide eyed at Yang as Yang mirrored her expression._

 _"Uhh, sorry." Blake apologized. "That was kinda rude."_

 _Yang smiled, shrugging. "It's okay. I've heard worse. Said worse."_

 _"Done worse?" Blake asked._

 _Another shrug. "Depends on your definition of worse, I suppose."_

 _Blake shook her head. "I'd rather not know, actually."_

 _Instead of responding, Yang reached out and tentatively grabbed Blake's hand._

 _"Do you... mind if we find somewhere more private?" She asked, avoiding eye contact as her cheeks warmed. "I wouldn't mind trying that out again." Her free hand came up to run through her hair nervously._

 _This was it, Blake thought. Right here was her choice. The girl she had been eyeing up for weeks was inviting her somewhere private, and although she was against one night stands, this could also lead to something else... couldn't it?_

 _"Sure, why not." Blake responded slowly. She pushed herself up into an unsteady standing position, pausing a moment to get her balance and allow her head to stop spinning. When Yang stood beside her, Blake tightened her grip on her hand, before pulling her toward the kitchen. This was Weiss' house, a house she was well familiar with, and if they went through the kitchen into the dining room, down the hall and up the stairs, there were a few guest rooms she was sure she would find empty._

 _There were a few people in the kitchen, but Blake lowered her head to avoid their curious glances, her long silky hair an impenetrable curtain between herself and them. Still holding Yang's hand, she pulled the willing girl toward the stairs._

 _It wasn't long before they reached their destination, and Blake had barely turned the handle and pushed the door open before she felt Yang's hands on her hips, standing behind her._

 _"Easy." Blake cautioned, pushing the door open to the first room. Peeking her head in, she found it empty._

 _"It's good." She whispered._

 _Yang immediately followed her close into the room, and as they approached the immaculately made bed, Yang reached behind herself with her foot and kicked the door closed firmly._

 _Blake turned around and wrapped her arms around Yang. Pressing her body close to the slightly taller blonde, she tucked her nose up against Yang's throat and inhaled deeply before kissing her throat._

 _They were still stumbling backward, and Blake backed up against the edge of the bed before tumbling onto it, pulling Yang on top of her. She giggled softly as Yang's voluptuous chest ended up in her face, and she had to admit that she didn't mind at all._

* * *

Blake impatiently tapped her pencil against her desk, beating out a staccato rhythm that mirrored the pounding of her heart. Yang was seated in front of her and a few seats to her left, and she had been trying her damnest to focus on class, but her gaze kept being drawn to the girl's back. For her part, Yang had dutifully kept her eyes forward, and Blake had to admire her focus.

Now, class was almost over, and the second that bell rang, she would be making a beeline for Yang. Her heart hammered painfully loudly in her chest, and she took a few deep breaths to dispel the nervousness residing in her.

It was hard not to be nervous, when faced with such a pretty girl, she thought. Especially since last weekend, and all the things they had done.

Suddenly, the buzzer sounded, and Blake shot up from her seat. Reaching up, she quickly ran her fingers through her hair, then straightened her shirt. Stepping out from around her desk, she took a few steps toward Yang, who was slowly gathering up her books.

"Hey, er, Yang, can I ask you a question?" Blake asked, approaching the girl's desk.

Yang looked up, surprise clear on her face before she focused on Blake.

"Oh, hey... Blake. What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to do something this weekend."

Yang bit her lip, and looked away, glancing down at her desk.

"Uh, I might be busy. How about if I text you, okay?"

Blake was caught off guard by the answer, but recovered quickly, nodding.

"Yeah, eh, sure. D'you want my number, or...?"

Yang picked up her books, and tucked them close to her chest. Still avoiding eye contact, she stepped away from her desk and began walking toward the door.

"I'll get it from Rubes." She called over her shoulder, quickly disappearing and leaving the disheartened girl standing forlornly by her desk.

* * *

 _Heavy panting filled the air as Yang gripped Blake's head, knees bent slightly and legs spread as she bucked her hips toward Blake's face. Blake giggled in response, the throaty vibrations sending shivers through Yang. A warm, pink tongue slid skillfully between Yang's legs with practiced ease, compliments of her relationship previous._

 _Hitting all the right spots was easy for Blake; it didn't take long to figure out what made Yang tick. She liked rhythmic intensity, and any pause or break in her ministrations caused Yang to growl loudly in frustration._

 _Blake buried her face between Yang's legs and reached up to drag her nails down Yang's tight stomach, reveling in the feel of lightly rippled abdominal muscles underneath her hands._

 _Yang's hands tangled furiously in Blake's dark hair, and Blake had to use both of her hands to pin Yang's legs down against her unintentional thrashing._

 _With the sound of heavy panting resounding in her ears, Blake eagerly lapped up the sweet taste of Yang._

* * *

Blake had had enough. She wanted an answer, wanted closure. It was painfully obvious that Yang had been avoiding her, and now she approached the girl as she sat with her friends in the cafeteria.

Taking a deep breath, she brushed her long dark hair out of her face before stepping up beside Yang. The girl noticed, and turned to look up at her. Blake didn't miss the way her face darkened when she realized who it was. Choosing to ignore it, she licked her lips before beginning to speak.

"Yang, I gotta know what your thoughts are on what happened last weekend. I can't just pretend like nothing hap-"

Yang cut her off, slamming her hand down on the table as she pushed herself up into a standing position.

"Nothing happened, Blake." She said harshly, violet eyes meeting Blake's timid gold.

"I'm not like that. I'm not like you."

* * *

Author's Note: Comments, criticism, praise, or anything else are appreciated, let me know what you thought of it. Will update sporadically. Thank you for reading.


	2. Desire Over Doctrine Part One

_Of Black Holes And Shooting Stars_

 _Desire Over Doctrine: Part One_

 _Bumblebee_

* * *

Author's note: Hello, all! This is going to contain tons of sexual content, and a few other things. You've been appropriately warned. Enjoy!

* * *

It was dark. A tired glance at the clock next to her bed revealed red, flickering digits in the shape of 2:07 A.M.

Eyelids closed over warm, shining liquid gold orbs, and although she felt physically exhausted, her mind was racing non stop. A nervous energy filled her body, keeping thoughts of sleep at bay, flickering at the corners of her mind but unable to enter.

She groaned softly, rolling onto her stomach as she pulled a pillow closer. Cuddling up against it, she inhaled deeply before sighing. Exhaustion made her muscles ache and her breathing slow, but still, sleep would not find her.

It wasn't long before her thoughts turned to the old, familiar cure-all for restlessness, and seeing as she was alone, she decided she rather liked that idea.

Rolling onto her back and sitting up slightly, she reached down to the side of her bed and grabbed her laptop. Pulling it up onto her lap, she flipped it open and gently pressed the power button.

It took a moment for it to power on, and she caught a glimpse of her yellow-gold reflection in the darkened screen.

When the screen lit up, her thoughts instantly changed, and her finger deftly slid across the track pad for a moment before her left hand came up to join her right. Fingers flying across the keyboard, it wasn't long until she was loading one of her favorite videos.

It buffered for a second, and despite being completely alone in her house, she turned down the volume a bit out of habit.

The screen went black for a moment, before slowly brightening to reveal a young, blonde-haired girl with vibrant blue eyes sitting on a black leather couch, reading a book.

The girl shifted the laptop onto the bed beside her, then scooted back down until she was flat on her back, head tilted ever so slightly to keep an eye on the screen.

After a few moments, she felt the familiar feelings of arousal stirring in her, and her hands slowly slipped under her blankets. She was already mostly naked, save for a pair of white panties and a black sleeveless shirt she used for sleeping.

Her left hand slipped under her shirt, whilst her right hand inched under the white band of her panties. Feeling familiar territory, she slipped her middle finger down between her legs, rubbing slowly as her breathing deepened.

On screen now, a second girl had joined. This girl was a bit shorter, with long, razor straight black hair that hung down to her waist. She strode up to the girl on the couch and pulled the book from her hands, closing it and tossing it carelessly over her shoulder. Placing her hands on the blonde-haired girl's shoulders, she threw one leg over her lap and straddled her. Leaning down, she placed a kiss on the girl's lips, soft and slow and full of care.

Impatiently, she removed her hand from under her shirt, and carefully tracked forward in the video she had seen countless times. Stopping at the eight minute and thirty-four second mark, she pressed play.

Instantly her ears were assaulted with moans and heavy breathing, and her arousal doubled as her now alert golden eyes fell upon the close-up view of the dark-haired girl passionately eating out her blonde partner. Her ears pressed flat against her head in unbridled pleasure.

She looked away for a second to close her eyes as she slipped one finger inside herself, clenching around her finger as she bit her lip to hold back a soft moan. She took a deep breath and held it for a moment before breathing out through her nose slowly. Relaxing a bit, she added her ring finger. She began to slowly work her fingers in deeper with each stroke, careful and measured movements at first.

Another glance at her laptop had her wondering just what it would feel like to have a warm tongue sliding up between her legs, someone elses fingers doing what her own were doing as she laid back and gripped the sheets in pure ecstasy-

A loud moan escaped her as she hit a sensitive spot, and her legs quivered as her fingers became slick. Tilting her head up to get a view of her fingers delving deep into her damp pussy, she ground her teeth together as she curled her fingers, hitting that sensitive spot over and over.

"Ungh, fuck... "

She couldn't control her vocalizations as she moaned and panted, leaning her head back against her pillow as her left hand gently pinched at her nipple.

Her breathing was rapid now, and another glance at her laptop gave her a glimpse of the raven-haired girl eagerly licking her fingers clean.

Her eyes squeezed closed as a wave of pleasure rocked her body, the visual stimulation proving to be just what she needed as she spread her legs further, pressing her fingers deeper inside herself.

Settling into a rhythm now, her hips rocked and bucked against her hand as she kept up the steady pace that would eventually lead to her release. She was close...

Her eyes opened slightly to see a pink tongue lapping once more at a clean shaven pussy, and her body trembled with desire.

So close...

* * *

The girl awoke the next morning to the ringer on her phone going off. Raising her head off her pillow, she ran her hand through tousled black hair before groaning at the early hour, apparent by the lack of light shining through her bedroom window.

Sighing audibly, she reached out and grabbed her phone from the table beside her bed. Bringing it up to her face, she closed one eye as she focused on the text on her phone.

Two text messages from Adam.

She cursed softly at the thought of being woken up so early by her boyfriend, and she slid her thumb across the screen to unlock her phone.

 _Hey, remember that we have that meeting this morning._

She scrolled down to the second one.

 _Do not be late._

"Of course." She mumbled, glancing at the top of her screen to check the time.

"Five fucking forty-seven in the morning, are you high, Adam?" She grumbled to herself.

The meeting wasn't even until ten this morning.

Setting an alarm for eight, she put her phone on silent and tossed it to the floor. Burying her head in her pillow, she pulled the blankets up over her head in an attempt to go back to sleep.

A few minutes later, and she angrily kicked the blankets off. It never worked, she knew. Once she was awoken, it was impossible to go back to sleep, no matter how tired she was.

It was a cruel joke, she thought, how cats could sleep seventeen hours a day and she never managed to get more than six.

 _Must be nice._ She thought, rolling out of bed. Narrowly missing her phone with her foot, she stumbled upright before making her way to the bathroom on bare, silent feet.

She didn't bother to close the door as she deftly slipped off her panties and pulled her shirt over her head in one smooth, fluid movement, dropping the clothes to the floor without a care.

She glanced at herself in the mirror.

A half-demon with fiery golden eyes stared back, two small, black cat ears perched on top of her head and nestled in her hair twitching sporadically. She was five foot one inch, barely tall enough to see over the dash of her car, and thin. Defined and toned muscle was easily visible beneath her flawless, alabaster skin, and just barely visible to a sharp eye were the dark blue tell-tale signs of veins tracing spiderweb patterns near her wrists.

Her ebony hair was long and unfettered, straight as a razor and soft to the touch. It hung down her back and tickled the two small dimples that graced her lower back right above her tight, round ass.

She ran her fingers through her hair, lips parting slightly as she ran her rough pink tongue over her sharp, brilliantly white teeth. She was careful not to slice her tongue open on the sharp cutting edges of her fangs as she licked her lips.

She was a half-demon, daughter of a demon father and human mother.

And she swore to the old Gods and the new alike, she would one day rise up and cut down every filthy human who dared to try and shackle her half-demon and full-demon brothers and sisters.

It was only a matter of time before they struck, and her heart fluttered in anticipation.

Soon, the preaching of the Half-Moon organization would be followed through, and at the end of the war, she was sure that demons would once again walk fearlessly across the face of the earth.

A wide grin split her face as she strode naked toward her shower.

She couldn't wait.

* * *

Author's note: This takes place in a world with Remnant themes, but is decidedly not Remnant. Probably be three to five parts total, depending on how I divide it up. Despite the eventual length, it's not what I would consider to be a full length story, and as such backgrounds, events, and individual plot points will either be short and sparse, or non existent. Each part will encompass just enough to give you a sense of what is going on. I don't want, nor did I intend to, make this a multi-chaptered story. I've decided to break it into chunks for content reasons. If you enjoyed it, or even if you didn't, drop me a review and let me know. Next part hopefully tomorrow.


	3. Desire Over Doctrine Part Two

_Of Black Holes And Shooting Stars_

 _Desire Over Doctrine: Part 2_

 _Bumblebee_

* * *

"Are you ready, Blake?"

The words came from the tall red-headed man beside her, and she nodded slowly. His dark violet eyes met her fierce gold, before nodding in return. Placing one calloused hand on the handle, he swung the door to the office building open, and gestured for her to enter.

She was the last to enter, the majority of demons and half-demons already present. Her boyfriend Adam entered behind her, door swinging closed behind him. She made her way over to the crowd to find an empty seat, and looked around at semi-familiar faces as some turned to acknowledge her with a nod or a wave.

Adam made his way to the front of the group, turning to face them and standing still for a moment. He looked out over the crowd of fifty or sixty present, and nodded slowly in satisfaction.

There were quiet murmurings rolling through the crowd, but when Adam cleared his throat in preparation to speak, all noise died.

"Welcome to all of those who came to join us at Half-Moon." He said, his voice deep and loud, carrying effortlessly throughout the large office space that was devoid of all but chairs.

"This is a temporary setup, and will be expanded upon as we recruit new members." He continued, gesturing around the room.

He paused a moment to survey the crowd, apparently contemplating his next words.

"Each of you are here because you have, in one way or another, had one or several negative experiences at the hands of humans."

A low chorus of agreements were heard.

"And you are here, because you're tired of feeling second rate, of being told there are places you can't go, simply because you're a demon." He paused again for effect, looking about the room.

"Or, as some humans believe, even worse. A filthy half-demon."

A few gazes shifted to glance at Blake, but she ignored them, used to far worse treatment. She kept her gaze centered on Adam.

He raised his hands in a grand, encompassing gesture.

"We are here today because we will tolerate it no more. We will not tolerate the stares, the dirty looks, the harsh words and the even harsher physical abuse. Humans are a plague on this earth, multiplying at an alarming rate and growing out of control. They consume and destroy everything they touch with no sense of rationale and no modicum of self control."

There was a small chorus of agreement once more.

"Humans run rampant across the face of the earth, gratifying themselves in all things excess. Everything they touch, they destroy. They are obsessed with themselves and their sexuality, fornicating with reckless abandon and encouraging homosexuality and other grievious sins."

Blake could feel her cheeks heat up at the mention of homosexuality, and her thoughts turned to her activities of last night as she shrunk down in her seat, glad no one was paying any attention to her. Guilt tore through her as she realized that her dirty habit was something that they were actively fighting against, determined to wipe out humans and re-establish a powerful, clean, sin-free population of demons and their ilk to the world.

"Ruled by money, they'll sell you and your soul for naught but a dollar, and destroy anything in their path that stands in the way of their greed and selfishness."

Blake raised her eyes from the floor to look up again at her boyfriend, and she willed the heat to disappear from her cheeks.

"It won't be long now until we band together and rise up, fighting to take back what truly belongs to us. There are Half-Moon organizations gathering and meeting in every major city in the world as we speak, and through a courageous and coordinated effort, we will reclaim what rightfully belongs to us."

A roaring cheer went up at that statement, fists flying into the air excitedly.

"It is only a matter of time until demons once again walk freely across the land!"

The cheer increased in volume until Blake's furry cat ears pressed flat against her skull, trying vainly to block out the sound that threatened to deafen her.

When the noise faded into silence, Adam began pacing back and forth in front of the crowd.

"We have friends everywhere, in every level of government and in every branch of the military. We will be well funded, and well armed. Current population estimates put the demon population of the world at four billion. The humans, six billion. The odds aren't fantastic, but with surprise and superior strength and cunning on our side, I have absolutely no doubt that we will emerge victorious."

It was mind-boggling, Blake thought, the scale upon which they were determined to hold this revolution. _Billions._ There were billions of us, and billions of them. Every single major city in the world, struck down at the same time via ruthless killings and what would amount to terrorist attacks. Car bombs, gun fire in the streets, even hijacked military weapons, none of it was a stretch too far when it came to wiping out the pathetic race that were the humans.

 _'They've brought it upon themselves.'_ Blake thought bitterly, remembering all the times she had been treated with contempt and derision.

There was nothing they could do now to save themselves. It was all over for them.

Nervous excitement tore through her as she thought about it. She had often fantasized about exacting revenge on those who sought to torment her, and now, they were less than twelve months away from a global war that would finally put an end to the shame and mocking.

Assuming she survived, she thought, a wry grin curling the corners of her mouth.

It truly was a cause worth dying for, she thought. More than once she had been on the receiving end of vile, vicious verbal and physical abuse for her mere appearance, enough to make her want to take her own life so that she wouldn't have to put up with it anymore.

If she were going to die, she might as well take some of those bastards down with her.

This was it. This was what she believed in. This was her cause.

* * *

It was some time later that they emerged, some walking with their demon traits proudly exposed, and others, like Blake, wrapped headbands or bandages around their less-than-human appendages, lest they bring confrontation down upon themselves.

"I still think it's pointless to wear that bow." Adam began, attempting once again to revive a tired old argument.

Blake considered shrugging him off, but one look into his intense gaze had her seeing red.

"It's not pointless." She growled as she finished tying the final knot. Her ears twitched in protest at the captive restraints, and he smirked knowingly.

"This bow has saved me from a world of grief." She said quietly.

"I don't think it's right that you have to hide who you really are." He responded, stepping closer and reaching out to touch her arm.

She shied away, not knowing why. Turning, she looked away, casting her gaze out to the streets.

"If all goes according to plan, then one day I won't have to."

He sighed, and his hand dropped back to his side for a moment before he crossed his arms. Following her gaze, he too stared out to the streets.

"How does it feel to be the last generation of a dying breed?" He asked.

Blake turned to throw him a stare. "What do you mean?"

He tilted his head toward her half-demon ears.

"With the impending wipeout of the human race, half-demons will become a thing of the past. You might be the last half-demon to walk the face of this planet, you know."

Her heartbeat quickened in her chest as it dawned on her that this could really happen. There was a chance that they could really eradicate the plague infesting this world, and return it to it's rightful owners.

Her gaze rose to the sky, where in the distance she could see clouds being pumped into the sky from tall, imposing refinery stacks. Her nose curled in disgust as she registered the sickly sharp scent of pollution that normally faded to the background of her senses.

"Good." She muttered vehemently.

"That doesn't bother you in the slightest?" He asked. "You, after all, are proof that at least some humans can coexist peacefully beside demons. Are you willing to throw it all away for our cause?"

Blake's golden stare hardened.

"Absolutely." She whispered. Raising her voice, she turned to meet her demon boyfriend's stare. "We'll eradicate them all."

He grinned approvingly, baring his fangs as he reached up and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Good girl." He muttered approvingly, before leaning in and pressing his lips to her own in a soft kiss.

* * *

Author's note: I apologize for how suddenly all updates slammed to a halt, but I'm working lots. It's a busy season for demolition, and although that's a terrible excuse, I don't want to rush anything and put out a terrible product. Speaking of things nobody was talking about, Yang might be introduced next chapter. Yay! Once all 4 or 5 parts are written and posted, I might condense them into a single mega-chapter and post that complete version in place of the separate chapters. Patience, this will be Bumblebee soon enough. Drop me a review and let me know what you think. Fingers crossed there's no work this weekend and I can sit at home and write story updates all day.


	4. Sorrow

_Of Black Holes And Shooting Stars_

 _Chapter 4: Sorrow_

 _Bumblebee, Monochrome_

* * *

She had been fretting about it for weeks. Not visibly enough to alert her teammates to the fact that something was bothering her; no, she was too good at hiding her emotions for that. Yet just beneath the surface, her worries festered, digging at the back of her brain and slowly driving her insane.

Blake had been staring at her a lot more lately, she was sure of it.

She ran her left hand through her long, messy golden hair as she sighed, right hand finding a spot on her hip to rest.

Blake had been throwing her curious stares when she thought Yang wouldn't notice, and she was trying to piece together what it all meant.

Finally, she made up her mind. She would just have to talk to Blake about this nagging feeling in the back of her mind that told her that Blake had a thing for her.

Her heart skipped a beat at that possibility, and she wasn't sure how to feel about it.

Of course, she knew, she could also be completely wrong.

She reached out and pushed open the door to her dorm.

She could be wrong, but something told her she wasn't.

She stepped inside and immediately her lilac eyes cast about the room looking for her raven-haired, withdrawn partner.

Her bed was empty, and the bathroom door was wide open.

Yang sighed.

She wasn't here then.

The only other occupant of the room was Weiss, and although she looked up at Yang's entrance, she didn't speak. Which wasn't totally unusual for the princess.

Yang grinned crookedly at the thought. She knew that Weiss was actually a heiress, but calling her a princess got a bigger rise out of the easily riled girl.

"Hey princess." Yang greeted, raising one hand in a lazy wave.

Weiss didn't bother to correct her, and Yang raised an eyebrow at the silence.

"Something wrong?" Yang asked. She looked around the room again. "Where's Blake?"

Weiss arose from her desk, carefully smoothing out the fabric of her school uniform before picking up an item from the top of the desk and holding it carefully in both hands. Inhaling deeply, she sighed before moving away from the desk and slowly toward Yang.

"Yang." She spoke for the first time since Yang had entered the room.

Yang put her hand on her hip as she shifted her weight to one leg, pushing her hip out.

"Weiss."

Weiss looked up at her as she stepped closer, stopping in front of the blonde brawler. Yang raised an eyebrow as Weiss inhaled deeply, and lilac eyes blinked in surprise as she realized Weiss was _nervous._

"What's wrong?" Yang asked quietly, unsure of what was going on. Suddenly, she wondered if there were more to Blake's disappearance than she initially thought.

"I... wanted to say thank you." Weiss mumbled.

A small smirk played at Yang's lips.

"For what?"

Icy blue eyes seemed to melt as she raised her head and looked up to make eye contact with Yang.

"For everything that you've done with... and for, Blake."

Yang blinked, and tilted her head to the side.

"What do you mean?" She asked, confusion creeping into her voice.

A light tint colored Weiss' cheeks, and she stuttered for a second before shaking her head and clearing her throat, ponytail swinging wildly for a moment before coming to a rest against her shoulder.

"Thank you, for being Blake's partner. Thank you for finding her in the forest during our test- or for letting her find you, whatever you want to call it. Thank you for being her friend, and thank you for introducing yourself and your sister to her. Thank you for everything you've done to help her."

"Uhhh... " Yang wasn't sure what to say, or where this was going.

"I guess you want an explanation." Weiss stated, toying nervously with the package in her hand. It was immaculately wrapped in silver wrapping paper, and was devoid of any writing or decoration.

"It would probably help." Yang commented dryly.

"I asked Blake out today."

Yang felt her heart skip a beat, and she shook her head, blonde locks shimmering in the incandescent light cast from the ceiling fixtures.

"What?"

It came out a bit harsher than Yang had anticipated, and she fell silent, abashed at the tone of her one word outburst.

"I... I asked her out today. At lunch." Weiss repeated herself.

"H-how did it go?" Yang asked. She was surprised to find herself hoping for an answer in the negative. Still too stunned to process that thought, she filed it away in the back of her mind for further analysis.

Weiss broke eye contact with Yang as she looked away, and she reached out with the package in her hand, offering it to Yang.

"I got this for you. As a thank you."

Yang reached out and hesitantly took the package. It was small, about six inches cubed, and the wrapping showed absolutely no flaws, each edge sharp and crisp. Yang noted this with detached interest, as her mind whirled.

"What did she say?" Yang pressed, voice cracking and growing in pitch. Her heart was pounding in her chest for a reason she couldn't quite figure out, and for some reason her breathing was catching in her throat as tears pricked at the corners of her eyes.

Weiss heaved a sigh.

"She said yes." She said quietly.

The answer seemed to pluck at something within Yang, and a whirlwind of emotions cut through her.

"What..."

Weiss looked up at her, and her eyebrows furrowed as she noticed Yang's red face and the tears threatening to fall from the corners of her eyes. She bit her lip guiltily.

"It... It... " She trailed off, unsure of what to say.

Yang was silent for a moment, eyes falling to the package in her hand as she stared blindly.

"Why... Why do you sound so sad about that?" Yang asked slowly, choosing her words with deliberate care.

Weiss rubbed her right arm, looking away dejectedly.

"It... I wasn't her first choice."

Yang raised her head swiftly, fixing Weiss with a heated stare. "What do you mean?"

Weiss ground her teeth together angrily. Raising her hand, she pointed at Yang.

"She wanted you, you big dummy!" Weiss shouted.

Yang took a step back, unsure if what she was hearing was true.

"Me?"

Weiss took a step forward, face red with frustration and a new-found anger.

"She told me she was in love with you- always would be. She told me that she dreamed of you, and couldn't stop. She told me that it seemed like it was destined to never be, and that she appreciated my affections. With some reluctance, she agreed to go out with me. She settled for me, Yang, because she thought she couldn't have you!"

Yang took another step backward, and raised one hand to run through her hair. Her breathing was shaky as she exhaled, and she blinked away tears as she refocused on Weiss.

"Where is she?" Yang asked.

Weiss crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't know."

Yang grit her teeth together.

"I need to find her- I need to talk to her."

Without a second thought, she tossed the package in her hands onto Blake's bed, and turned on her heel and sped out the door.

Weiss watched the door slam against it's jamb, and she exhaled a shaky breath as she reached up to wipe away a few tears. Moving over to her bed, she sat down upon it as she rested her chin in her hands.

Against her will, her mind wandered to thoughts of what Blake was doing, and what she would do when Yang found her and confronted her with this new information.

Burying her face in her hands, she finally let her tears fall as she sobbed uncontrollably, loud gasps and cries filling the room.

Yang hadn't taken the news at all the way Weiss had thought she would, and it was clear now that Yang felt something for Blake.

Whether or not her new relationship would make it though their confrontation... remained to be seen.

* * *

Author's note: I just got four days off, and this is after my last day off of January 3rd. I'm gonna update all the things. I may or may not continue this one, I haven't decided. I have a few ideas I want to toy with, but, we will see, I suppose. Leave me a review and let me know what you think. Not my best work, and I don't particularly like this one, but I've been mentally drained from work for the last little while; part of the reason I haven't updated any of my other stories. I hope to get around to them soon, though!


End file.
